The present invention falls within the technical domain of the triggering and setting off or explosion of a pyrotechnic charge in relation to an impact between a target and a projectile.
The invention aims in particular at setting off or exploding an explosive charge using an electrical energy source, generally on board, for triggering a detonator.
As an example of its application, the invention aims to trigger, on impact, the explosive charge of preferably large-caliber ammunition.
Projectiles are known that have explosive charges whose triggering is controlled by the operation of a detonator, supplied with electrical current from a storage source, generally consisting of one or more capacitors.
Closing of the electrical supply circuit of the detonator is made to depend on the operation of an impact contactor situated at the front of the projectile.
In order for triggering to occur on impact in a reliable fashion, a certain number of variable factors must be taken into account which could counteract triggering or, on the contrary, promote it inadvertently. These factors are the various possible angles of incidence of the trajectory of the projectile relative to the target, the resistance properties of the target, and also possible vegetation that the projectile may be made to pass through in the course of its ballistic trajectory.